The present invention relates generally to computer apparatus, and more particularly relates to battery charging and data transfer apparatus for portable, handheld computers.
In an effort to further reduce the size of computer apparatus, various types of handheld computers have been recently proposed. In common with their laptop and notebook counterparts, handheld computers typically are provided with electrical power by means of one or more rechargeable batteries carried by the computer. Accordingly, handheld computers require a convenient means for recharging their batteries. Additionally, handheld computers also require a means of data communication, for both data uploading and downloading purposes.
With respect to the charging of portable computer batteries, a variety of charging stands have been proposed in which the batteries are removed from the computer and placed in a charger structure until recharged and readied for reinstallation in the computer. In the meantime, a spare set of fresh batteries may be installed in the computer.
In the area of data transfer, various types of handheld computers are provided with infrared (I/R) transceiver apparatus which can send and receive data to and from an input/output device, such as a printer or another computer, via a data-carrying infrared light beam. Typically, this data transfer is achieved by pointing the computer transceiver (while holding the computer) at a corresponding I/R transceiver in the I/O device. While this data transfer method is satisfactory for short periods, it becomes a rather tedious and lengthy process when a substantial amount of data needs to be transferred from or to the handheld computer.
From the foregoing it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide improvements in the areas of battery charging and data transfer for handheld computers. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improvements.